Waiting
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: After three years, courage and love finally prevail for Taichi and Sora.


Summary: Well, there is the long-waited romance of Taichi and Sora you asked for. Sorry for be so late. *sighs* You know, this is written by you Taichi/Sora fans' strong motivation and the excellent music of The Firebird' in Fantasia 2000. Watch it! And Review!  
  
  
A/N: Curse you all Taichi/Sora fans!!!! *pouts* I am so easily swayed by those *pleads* for writing a Taichi and Sora romance. I really hope they like what I wrote for them. They told me that there were too many Taichi/Sora romances (Like I know! *^_^* I read them!), and I have to make my story *different*. Well, Taichi/Sora fans, I hope this is different! (a bit ashamed) And, yes, it has Yamato and Kimika here. Hey, you said you wanted a different romance!!! ^^ I think I like what I wrote, too, but I think it went too fast. What the heck! Read it!  
  
Yuck. Sora. I don't like her. *ducks from a throwing kiwi* Okay, okay!! Dai-chan _does_ not like her at all, so get mad at _her_! ^_^ I personally like her, but just a tad. She is all right, really. She's just not my favorite, that's all. But I have to admit it; I can write damn fabulous descriptions about her and Tai! *blows on her fingers* Am I hot or what? ^_^ Well, at least, I _tried_!  
  
And the Japanese terms I am using in there: (I'm sure you already know some)  
Konniechewa - Hello.  
Nani - What  
Dachi - Friend (slang)  
Goman - Sorry  
Ai shiteru (Ai shitiru tsune ni) - I love you (I love you always) (Thanks a ton, Kyra! ^_^)  
Sensai - Teacher  
The kids in there will use the friend terms.  
The Japanese terms are italic. Why? Because I want to. ^^  
  
  
And all of the Taichi/Sora fans (Yes, I heard you, Kira Yalnami! ^_^), I dedicate this romance to you!! Actually, I really dedicate it to those who *begged* to me to make one about Taichi/Sora. I have to say thanks for your motivation because I would never think to make any romance of Taichi and Sora. So enjoy! And you *better* enjoy it. *^_^*  
  
Well, duh, I DO NOT own Digimon: Digital Monsters. But I do have the right to torture them. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (The problem with romances is that you just *couldn't* torture them. You have to give them *love*. Bah! ¬¬ But I did have some torture with Taichi and Sora by making them waiting THREE years! MUHAHAH-ACK! *gets tackled by Taichi/Sora fans*)  
  
  
Waiting . . .  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
_Goman_, Kimika, I couldn't find my algebra homework, Taichi mumbled, also to himself, as his hands made a fuss of careless papers and unsharpened pencils he tended to jam in his school suitcase. Furious, he grabbed on every paper and glared at it, trying to find some scrawls of numbers or scribbled lines, but yet, he didn't find the sheet. Grumbling to himself, he continued to search as he tried to ignore his best friend's giggling.  
  
Taichi glared over the partly-opened suitcase to Kimika, who sat across him at a worktable. Kimika had a hand over her mouth, attempting to muffle her titters, which didn't work, of course, and another hand fooling with a small pencil. On the table, she had her notes ready. Kimika's face turned light red from holding back laughs.  
  
Are you done? Taichi growled, although a sheepish smile appeared on his lips. Fortunately, the smile was hidden by the suitcase's top, or Kimika would tease him about that.  
  
Kimika's rich brown eyes sparkled with mild mischief, which she rarely did, and reached over to playfully ruffle his already diskempt dusky hair. Why should I? You just keep me laughing no matter what. Didn't I tell you to keep your homework neat?  
  
He smoothened back his hair, rolling his eyes. Too many times. _Way_ too many.  
  
She now looked mockingly defensive, still grinning. Hey, hey. It wasn't me! Who said that you will handle it because you are Da Man'?  
  
he grumbled to himself good-naturedly.  
  
she teased back. She rested her chin on her raised hand, watching her friend fussing with wrinkled sheets, then shook her head. Hey, that's all right. I will get over to your house to help you with homework. Sounds okay?  
  
Taichi groaned, but nodded. He again tried to shut the suitcase, but it was too full. Sighing, Kimika helped him out gathering papers straight in several piles and packed them neatly. Finally, the suitcase closed shut, and Taichi hurled it over his shoulder, waiting for Kimika to put away her stuff in her school backpack. I hate math, he again groaned.  
  
Don't look at me like that, Kimika grinned jokingly as both friends strolled out the school library into one of the wide halls. You are lucky you have me as a tutor. Want Yamato to replace me?  
  
Taichi made a mock horrible face at the idea of the blond musician teaching him numbers. Yamato wasn't as brilliant as Kimika at math, but still, he was better than Taichi. Indeed, he was lucky to have Kimika enlightening' him in the wonderful mysteries of algebra.  
  
The colleagues stepped out from the school where they and the others went to. It was since after three years since they left the Digiworld. Taichi was glad Kimika and her family moved back to the same building where he and his family resided, only three floors above. They were almost inseparable since. They were in almost all the same classes together, and Taichi was very grateful he had someone to help because he tended to daze over advanced numbers and symbols.  
  
The teenagers now paced down a sidewalk near where most of the sport players train. Both walked in companionable silence, choosing to observe the activities. Kimika was watching one of her favorite sports - field hockey. She was not the athletic type, but she enjoyed watching sports, especially field hockey, soccer, and baseball. She had taken classes in Judo for two years, and she became one of the best.   
  
As they passes the tennis courts, Taichi felt a warm sensation beginning to burn in his chest. Involuntarily, yet he allowed it, he slowed down near the wired fence. Whenever he had the time, he stopped by the courts to watch a special girl he was deeply fond of. He always stood in secret so he could observe her without any distraction. Sora was exercising with a few of her competitors. She was clothed in a white uniform that tennis players usually garbed for practicing. He slightly smiled as he savored the gleeful laughter coming from Sora as she nervously missed the ball, sharply shot by her rival. She almost never got upset over those losses. That was what he liked about her. She rarely got upset. She always found reasons not to be angry over silly, insignificant things.  
  
He always liked the way the sunlight glistening off Sora's chestnut hair. Her hair was damp from perspiration, making it darker than usual, but he adored it when her chestnut hair showed off golden and red strands in any kind of light. He never saw such luscious hair. How could she ever keep her hair like this, curling over her shoulders? He liked it when she pulled the strands away from her eyes, revealing the beauty in them.  
  
Her eyes. Who knows that were actually eyes with this kind of unique color? Amber. He loved the color. He loved it ever since the first time he met her. Even though he was only eight then, he still cherished it. Always, the amber eyes sparkled with an inner light. He would gladly stare in those eyes forever. Who wouldn't? Also, he prized the way her amber eyes seemed to change into hot molten gold whenever she ever got cross. They said that precious gold was the most valuable and most beautiful metal next to pure platinum. Whatever metal he was going to choose, he would prefer Sora's eyes of mingled amber and gold in an instant.  
  
He watched as Sora tossed the ball up in the air and reached her bare arm to strike it. His pale tan eyes followed every move of her body as she sidestepped, leaped, and dashed on the court to meet every assault' of her rival. The lean muscles slightly rippled underneath her perspiring skin, the sight somehow burning something in his chest. He cherished the joyful whoops of Sora as she earned yet another victory, going in a small dance, squealing in thrill.  
  
His chest swelled with amazing and warm emotions. What was that, every time he saw her, something stirred inside. What was it? He sensed it for three years, and he didn't build up the nerve to ask anybody about this incredible yet enjoyable feeling. Would his friends understand about the feeling? Sure, he knew Yamato and Jou have sensed similar passions for their lovers, but . . . Sora was already his good friend, and he wouldn't want to ruin it just because he allowed this odd yet true feeling to take over him.  
  
His fingers curled lightly around the wires, desiring to get close to watch as Sora embraced her rival in friendship. What would her hug feel like? Something warm? Would it be the same as her friendly hug whenever she gave it to him, or would it be more affectionate, steadfast? He would love to give her one of his best embraces, the embraces he saved just for her.  
  
Suddenly, a hand appeared in front, snapping the fingers in a soft, almost musical melody. The sound jolted him from his reverie, and, already blushing beneath his tan skin, he turned around to face a smiling Kimika.  
  
Enjoying the practice? Kimika voiced quietly, although there was a knowing glint in her brown eyes.  
  
What practice? Taichi nearly shuttered, then cursed himself for lousy choice of words. He straightened his body up, hastily removing his tense hand from the fence. He surprised himself when he hotly glared down to her for disturbing his musing and strode down the sidewalk, avoiding his friend's astonished gaze. There was a hushed silence from her, and Taichi again admonished himself for getting so nasty on her for no apparent reason. He just let his emotions get control over him, that's all. She would understand.  
  
Then to his surprise, he felt Kimika's hand curling around his arm, grasping on firmly, and she hauled him farther until they stopped in a small plaza near the school. There, Kimika let go of his arm, pushing him down on a weathered white bench, and stood with fists on hips.  
  
Taichi mumbled, rubbing the slowly forming bruise on his arm. Who knew she can get so strong? Kimika was slightly grimacing, her eyes hooded.  
  
Come on, Tai-kun, she leaned forward a little, her voice too low. We both know it's obvious. You _like_ her.  
  
Taichi allowed an amusing smirk, rolling his eyes. Maybe she didn't know the truth. Kimika, I'm a teenager. I tend to like girls.  
  
Kimika arched one thin eyebrow. She wasn't looking very satisfied. In fact, she appeared lightly worried about something, her eyes softly glinting. Well, you like one girl a lot. She then made a heavy sigh at Taichi's continuing smirk. You blockhead. I know you love Sora.  
  
Love is too strong a word here, Taichi spoke, a little uneasy. He knew Kimika tended to know everything, but, man, must she know this?  
  
He saw her straightening up, her eyes becoming warm. Then tell me, Taichi, what are you exactly doing back there at the courts? Just watching?  
  
Yeah, just watching.  
  
Kimika's face grew concerned, much to Taichi's puzzlement. What was she worried about? It wasn't a big deal, anyway. She went to sit down on a weathered white bench beside Taichi and leaned back against the backboard. Taichi, it's obvious to all of use. You have something for Sora. You have the same love I have for Yamato and the same love Jou has for Mimi. She gazed over to him. You shouldn't deny this love. Believe me, I know. This's something that you can share with her, something wonderful.  
  
Taichi saw the strong honesty in her face. She understood. Should he tell her the truth about his feelings of Sora? He trusted her, but this was something he preferred to keep a secret. But, still, to have it a secret meant Sora would never know about his own passion for her. Recently, she haunted his dreams at night, charming him with her amber-gold eyes and merciful smile. Both were still close friends, but he wondered if he would risk it to share his secret with her. Will she accept it? Will he be courageous enough to let it be known?  
  
I don't know what can I do, Kimi-chan, he voiced in a soft voice, yet surprisingly full with passion.  
  
From the corners of his eyes, Kimika made a tiny smile. She quietly took on her backpack and rested a caring hand on his shoulder. Her voice was very gentle, understanding. Tai-kun, you carry the Crest of Courage. She carries the Crest of Love. What are the odds? Ask her. She then stood and turned to stroll down another sidewalk. I have to go to Judo practice. I will see you later, _dachi_.  
  
Soon, Taichi was left alone, sitting on the bench, swaying his suitcase between his legs. He gazed upward and watched the colorful leaves drifting downward, let go by a fall breeze. Did he notice that an ancient tree that stooped over him had leaves that were, surprisingly, the same shade of Sora's hair? Yes, he did. He exhaled silently, his mind conjuring up a sharp-detailed face of Sora. He may have the Crest of Courage, but would he risk it all just to tell her of his own feelings? And, did she feel the same?  
  
***  
  
Waving a farewell to her tennis competitors, Sora stepped out from the courts and headed a route home. Usually, she walked with a few of her friends, but this time, she decided to stroll alone. Recently, a lot of thoughts were on her mind. She was quiet lately, her mind always on the visage of a boy that she was deeply affectionate of. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always there, laughing and teasing. She couldn't help it but thought he was handsome.  
  
She always savored his grin. He had this spark inside him that always ignited for eternity, never will be forgotten or lifeless. She often wished to give him an embrace, just to feel the warmth radiating from him. Whenever she sat by him, just to chat, she could feel the heat from him, warming her heart. She cherished his warmth. She loved it when Taichi appeared concerned for her, always offer her comfort whenever she was sad. No matter what or how, the warmth from his compassionate arms always touched her heart, reminding her of the courage he possessed. She would feel completely safe in his arms.  
  
And those eyes! So charming! She was always enchanted by the pale tan eyes. The color never changed in emotions, remained the same whenever he frowned and laughed. There was a crafty twinkle in the eyes, never gone, except when he got mournful. She had seen him a couple of time when he, the dauntless, passionate boy, even jokingly called as The Master', shed touching tears. That was what she loved about him. He had a soft side to his toughness. He never acted tough' or pushy' around her. She began to think that she was the only one who knew his true side.  
  
Slowly, as she continued musing about him, the perfect' facade of him appeared in her mind's eye, grinning daringly and winking with the pale tan eyes. A hot flush cam in her cheeks, and she hastily shook the visage out. That was ridiculous. He did like her, but would he _ever_ love her? Love was a passionate emotion, not to be fooling around with. She knew it. After all, she possessed the Crest of Love. He had Kimika - No, wait! She made a bitter chuckle at herself. _Come on, Sora, Kimika was only his best friend, that's all._ Besides, she had Yamato, anyway. But she often saw the deep kinship those companions shared for each other. Would he possess the same love for her?  
  
_Konniechewa_, Sora.  
  
Sora burst out, whirling around, and suddenly blushed so red that her face was as crimson as her own hair. She was a bit disappointed that Taichi wasn't the one who greeted her, but heavily glad it was only Yamato. Yamato was smiling calmly, his grey-blue eyes wide as if he was astonished at her. Sora made an uneasy giggle. _Goman_, Yama-kun. Thought you were Taichi.  
  
Yamato made a mock sour face whenever he was compared' with Taichi, making Sora giggle some more. She knew both the boys were now close pals, but they liked to scoff at each other for amusement. Yamato bore a large structure on his back, recognizing it as a guitar case. He must have finished rehearsing with his band. He was an excellent vocalist and a guitar player. She have listened to his hand playing once, and boy they did outstanding.  
  
Sora shifted with her gym bag over her shoulder and smiled. Why did you try to surprise me?  
  
I wasn't, Yamato answered, shrugging. I just saw you walking down here, and I just thought I could say _konniechewa_.  
  
Well, _konniechewa_, Yamato.  
  
Yamato blinked his eyes at her, then grinned. Well, walk with me to our apartments?  
  
  
  
Both went into a quiet, companionable hike down the sidewalk. After a while, Sora heard Yamato clear and spoke with a teasing voice, So, thinking about Taichi lately?  
  
Sora's mind literally shut down, and she froze in her tracks, gawking at him. How did he know?! Her body continued to move even though her froze, and she stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. Luckily, Yamato moved quickly to catch her. She hasted from his hands and gaped at him in disbelief.   
  
Yamato was still smiling, his eyes now slitted in a knowing gaze. What are you staring at me like this? You were thinking about him, anyway.  
  
Sora then straightened up, her lips tightening. Well, I wasn't thinking about him.  
  
Oh, ok. Whatever you say.  
  
Sora then glared at him, but the way he watched back with calmness made her think. Was it already obvious? What did she do to make this prominent? What made you think that I was thinking about him?  
  
Yamato curled his lips as though he thought about something. Take it from me, who knows how to love, it's already obvious, Sora. We know you do love him. You have the Crest of Love.  
  
Sora let her smooth face lightly frown. I know I have the Crest of Love. Love is not easy to understand, Yamato. Her amber eyes burned deeply in his grey-blue eyes. Love isn't very clear and complex. I don't want to poke about with it. I should know. After all, I'm the Seeker of Love.  
  
Yamato remained composed. Then I ask you this: Did you already seek it?  
  
Sora was speechless at the words. She didn't want to deny it. She knew she had feelings for Taichi. But she didn't know that her feelings were, all of a sudden, known to the whole world. She really wanted him to know about her passion. To keep it hidden meant nothing until she could share it to him. Does she really to want to know about his feelings, too? She already cherished their friendship, but she would detest herself if she lost it just because she risked to tell him about her true feelings.  
  
Yamato rested his hand on her shoulder, gently waking her from her reverie. She gazed up to see him smiling relaxedly, his eyes twinkling. I don't want to push you, but are you willing to seek it? He winked knowingly, then left on another sidewalk that led to his home.  
  
Sora watched him until he was gone, then allowed her mind to summon his face. Studying every detail and curve of the handsome face, she wondered if she was strong enough to reveal her true feelings to him.  
  
***  
  
As soon as he got inside his home, Yamato tossed his guitar case upon the wooden table and grabbed on the black phone. He quickly dialed the numbers and sat on a chair, tapping his fingers on the table. _Come on, come on, be home, be home._  
  
  
  
Ah, Kimika! How are you doing?  
  
Luckily, you got me in time. _Sensai_ kept me late after Judo practice. So, what's up?  
  
I met up with Sora and found out that she does like Taichi.  
  
Well, duh, Yamato! A giggle from the other end. Are you so thick?  
  
Aw, Kimika.  
  
Another giggle. Goman, Yamato. We know she likes him, anyway. I got him drooling over her during the tennis practice today.  
  
I have an idea.  
  
  
  
A hearty chuckle. Bear with me here.  
  
Ok, so what is this impressive idea you have thought up?  
  
Why won't we get them together and see if anything clicks between them?  
  
You want them to get on a date?  
  
Umm . . . Well, I was thinking a group date, or maybe just friends hanging around for fun.  
  
Yamato, that's brilliant. But where is the best place?  
  
How about the carnival at the park?  
  
Oh! It's a wonderful place to go. But, Yamato, do you want to do it? Would it seems that we are _pushing_ them?  
  
Dear, they are meant for each other. I'm very surprised that they didn't make a move yet after three years!  
  
Maybe they just need more time.  
  
It's obvious, Kimika. They are deserved to be together. We wouldn't be friends if we don't let them know about their feelings. I want to help.  
  
You are serious, Yamato.  
  
I am. They are my friends, and I know what's going on between them.  
  
That's what I love about you, Ghost.  
  
I'm blushing here, Moon.  
  
A pfft sound. Ha ha. Very funny. So when is the best time?  
  
Tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I can't believe I let you talk me into it, Sora muttered as she fidgeted with her fingers. She was sitting on a bus bench, watching Kimika, who was strolling up and down the sidewalk, appearing to search for someone. Sora frowned at her own outfit. She wore a light pink blouse with a dark scarlet skirt that fit her figure snugly. Kimika told her to dress warm and casual, but Sora felt her outfit was a tad formal, even though they were her regular clothes from school.  
  
Kimika was wearing dark green jeans, loose and comfortable, and a snug short-sleeved black tunic that reached down to her hips. Her jet-black hair was no longer braided like before, three years ago, but now down to her shoulders, straight and glossy like Sora's. The top of her hair was pulled back by a simple silver barrette at the back to keep it out from her oval face, with two thin tresses framing the sides of her face.  
  
Kimika grinned over to her. Come, Sora-chan, it will be fun!  
  
I hope so. Sora grew a tad uneasy as the minutes passed by. Kimika had phoned her last night for a hang-out at the carnival. Sora thought it was a wonderful idea until Kimika suggested something about getting with Yamato and Taichi. Her heart melted. She wanted her to hang out with the boys? Kimika mentioned that it was just friends hanging out, nothing like a group date. Sora's face blushed. OK, it was just a hangout. Nothing personal here. Just having fun.  
  
Are you nervous? she heard Kimika saying. She gazed up to see Kimika's face full of puzzlement. Why would you be nervous? It's only a hang-out.  
  
Sora watched her closely. Before, they weren't very close like usual, but as the years passed by, their rather cool friendship warmed up and became a secure intimacy. She enjoyed being with her, chatting about nonsense, girl talk. Right now, as she studied Kimika, she wondered if there was something Kimika planned, something that she wasn't very aware of.  
  
Are you _sure_ it's a hang-out? Sora smiled wryly. Nothing like a date?  
  
Kimika made a sneaky grin. Well, it depends on what Yamato thinks of.  
  
What about Taichi?  
  
She saw the younger girl's face softened into insight. It depends on you both.  
  
Sora blinked, wondering about what did she mean.  
  
Hey, here come Yamato and Taichi! Kimika suddenly called out. Sora stood up and saw two boys strolling down the sidewalk toward them. Both were handsome in their casual clothes, but her heart again melted at the sight of Taichi. He was cheerfully conversing with Yamato, gesturing wildly about something. Why was he so graceful like this? He sometimes acted clumsy, much to her own amusement, but she always thought he was smooth in his motion. When he landed those tan eyes on her, he made a crooked, pleased grin at her. Sora shyly smiled back.  
  
I'm glad we finally get together here, Yamato said. It's a rare occasion. We are way too busy for each other.  
  
C'mon, Yamato, Kimika rolled her eyes at him. Don't be so cynical. Just be happy we are together.  
  
Sora knew it. Kimika was planning something, apparently, with Yamato. Ok, you sound strange today.  
  
Yamato looked innocent as Kimika laughed.  
  
I agree with Sora, Taichi grinned. You are hiding something here. What's going on here?  
  
Yamato grinned back stealthily. Hey, is it so wrong to share our time with our close friends? Why do you think that we are hiding something? You hurt me, Tai-kun.  
  
Sora couldn't help but giggle along with Kimika as Taichi joked with Yamato. She really forgot how much fun it was to hang out with her friends. All the nervousness disappeared from her body, relaxing.   
  
C'mon, let's go, Yamato voiced, taking Kimika's hand, as they strolled ahead for the carnival.  
  
Taichi chuckled at him and gazed down to her. Well, can't let them have all the fun. Sora wasted no time but remained at his side as they followed the couple.  
  
***  
  
Sora had a blast with him!  
  
She felt complete when she was with him at the carnival. Taichi often laughed heartily whenever he won those silly games. He appeared enjoying it. Sora would love to stand there just to watch him competing the entertainments. He even won a small a teddy bear for her. It was small, grey in color with a red bow at its neck. She will definitely cherish it for eternity. They also talked together. Sora felt warm toward him and inclined to release her thoughts about the friendly chat. She liked it when she felt relaxed around him. She no longer felt uptight.  
  
But one of her favorite times in the carnival had to be the ferris wheel.   
  
There's no way I'm getting up there, Taichi muttered, crossing his arms stubbornly, his tan eyes flashing at an impatient Kimika. Sora was chuckling to herself, standing beside a grinning Yamato. She kept forgetting that, even after three years, Taichi still had a fear of height. The fear wasn't as extreme as before, but Taichi always got slightly nervous about it.  
  
Oh, Taichi, Kimika glared back teasingly. Don't tell me you still are scared of heights.  
  
I'm not scared! Taichi protested, but Sora could hear the weakness in his voice. I just don't like ferris wheels!  
  
Ferris wheels, my butt, Yamato murmured to himself, but Sora heard him and began giggling.  
  
I heard that, Taichi said, glaring at him.   
  
Yamato held up his hands in mock defense, inching behind Sora. Ok, Taichi. Why won't you get Sora with you up there? It will be a breeze.  
  
I'm not going up there. Not in a million years.  
  
For the sake . . . Kimika threw up her hands.  
  
Sora stepped forward. I will make him ride the wheel with me. She was surprised at her boldness.  
  
Ah, good, Kimika was satisfied. Sora could hear Yamato chuckling to himself. Kimika gave him a smack on his head to silence him, then gently received Sora's teddy bear. Have fun, kids!  
  
We will, Sora said as she dragged a groaning Taichi toward the ferris wheel. To her astonishment, his hand she was holding on just tightened around her hands, seeming not wanting to let go. Taichi followed behind her, now silent. She thought she saw a faint smile on his lips, but ignored it.   
  
They got their seats on the cool metal swinging bench. She had to admit it; the anxious look on his face was priceless. Taichi had his hands tightly wrapped around the protective bar that kept them strapped, so tight that his knuckles were white.   
  
Sora turned to him, Taichi, calm down. You will be fine.  
  
He made a weak chuckle. I hope so.  
  
The wheel began to turn with a creaking sound that nearly freaked him out, but she again soothed him down. The seat moved backward, then upward, forward, then downward, repeating in a rotating motion. She found it very soothing, feeling the light breeze washing across her face, sitting beside the boy she cherished with all her heart. He eventually calmed down and laid back, resting his arms upon the bar. The wheel slowed down until their seat was at the top, swaying slightly.  
  
Wow, the sky's really beautiful, he murmured, leaning forward. Look, Sora, the sunset.  
  
She did see it. The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was breathtaking. The sky was darkening into vivid purple and blue above as the horizon gathered the hues of soft orange and dark pink. She leaned over on the bar, along with him. Both stared breathlessly at the radiance.  
  
So beautiful . . . she breathed.  
  
Not as beautiful as you are . . .  
  
She blinked at the voice and turned to see his face blushing deeply. His eyes lowered to his arms, his hands fidgeting. He make a bashful chuckle. Sorry, Sora. I don't think right . .  
  
She was silent, awed at how the dimming sunlight touched his face. Somehow, the sunlight caught every sharp curve of his features. She never really realized how attractive he was. The tan eyes had the golden gleam in them, twinkling temptingly. Taichi, what did you say?  
  
His face again took in the scarlet flush. Uh . . . I said . . .  
  
You said I was beautiful.  
  
His tan eyes met her amber eyes, seeming so truthful. Well, yeah. You are beautiful. Then he chuckled. What am I saying now? You are my friend. I have no reason for saying that.  
  
She cocked her head. Did she sense the wild passion in his voice? Do you see me as a friend or someone more? He was silent, staring at her. She desired to know what was he thinking. But she could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. Taichi, tell me the truth.  
  
He closed his eyes, much to her dismay. She wanted to stare in his tan eyes, but then she drank in the radiance of the sunlight reflecting off his tan skin. Remember when your crest first glowed?  
  
He turned back to her, now smiling so gently, the smile that she never saw before. One of his hands went to close the fingers over her hand. Her hand seemed dwarfed by his large hand. Already, she sensed the powerful warmth burning through his skin into hers. She didn't snatch her hand away; instead, she also tightened her fingers around his hand. He continued, I told you that I felt something in chest when your crest glowed. I thought it was maybe love. I don't know,but I felt it ever since that time.  
  
She was awed. Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
He made a small shrug among his broad shoulders. I don't know. I guess I was afraid.  
  
Her face beamed at him. She caressed his hand tenderly. Oh, Blaze, why would you be afraid of telling me the truth? You bear the Crest of Courage.  
  
He smirked lightly at her, his tan eyes now sparkling savagely. Well, sometimes, you need someone to remind you about courage.  
  
And sometimes, you need someone to remind you about love.  
  
She wrapped her unresisting arms around his neck and gave him the most impassioned kiss she had reserved only for him.  
  
***  
  
He was unmoving as she bravely pressed her lips on his lips. He was irresistible; the kisses were so hot, bearing the love of his girl. He allowed his arms enclosing around her waist, pulling her close to his own body. He could feel the soft warmth from her, adding to his warmth. He cherished the moment of the lips locked together. He cherished the moment she caressed in his welcoming arms. He cherished the moment they shared love.  
  
She let go of the kiss and gazed upon him, her incredible eyes of amber-gold hooded with ecstasy. _Ai shiteru_, Taichi. I love you.  
  
He let a smile of affection appear on his face. _Ai shitiru tsune ni._ He placed a small kiss on the bridge of her nose. I'm sorry I waited so long.  
  
She shook her head, her own eyes misted. No, I'm sorry, too. I should know about my feelings of you. No wonder I'm the Seeker. I seek love in the wrong place. I should have known that the love I am seeking is in you already.  
  
His hand reached to run through her chestnut hair. Who knew that her hair was so silky? His fingers fondled the chestnut strands, overwhelmed by how the light shone on her hair, revealing the tresses of golden and red. You know, it's true that I was afraid to tell you because I don't know what would happen. I would hate to lose our friendship and our love, too.  
  
Well, you are not going to lose me, Taichi Kamiya, because I love you.  
  
_Ai shitiru_, too, Sora Takenouchi, he agreed, then beamed at her. So, Sky, it wouldn't hurt if I ask you out again?  
  
Taichi, you clod! she laughed as she again gave him one of her passionate caresses upon his waiting lips.  
  
None of them had ever noticed the two grinning companions from below who rejoicingly watched them with their ultimate mission done. Finally.  
  
  
  
Never the end. *^_^* And review, you Taichi/Sora lovers, or I will gladly release Demy on you. ^^ He can be vicious, but you would not want me to ruin the romance, right? Then review as if your lives depend on it. And mine! ^^  
  
You might wonder, what's up with the names - Ghost, Moon, Sky, and Blaze?' They are their Heart-Names. You will see in the Friends of the Stones.


End file.
